Screwed up
by hinatatotsuki
Summary: The title says it all. A screwed up past. An uncertain future. What are the Tsuki siblings gonna do? OcxItachi. Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin Naruto.**

**Note: this was suppose to be homework... okay wadeva...**

Chapter 1: Reality or nightmare?

Everything suddenly went quiet. Even my chatty friend, Sakura, had stopped talking. I followed her gaze and found a familiar looking figure standing at the doorway. My eyes flew wide with fear and my mouth hung open. "Close you're your mouth sister dear. A fly may just decide to be a resident in there." He said, malice dripped from every word as a smirk formed on his perfect face.

I closed my mouth quickly but continued my wide-eyed staring. His glare was like poison that penetrated my soul and was silently killing me. As he took one step into the house, I felt the tension rise within the room. Beads of sweat rolled down my pale face as he slowly made his way through the parting crowd. Apart from the sound of his footsteps getting closer and closer, nobody dared to move or make any sound.

Finally, one of them tried to make a run for it, but just as he reached the doorway, my brother whirled round and set off a few shots through the boy's head and chest. We watched as the dark red liquid slowly spread across his white shirt. The corpse went limp and collapsed. A simple party was about to turn into a disaster.

My brother turned around to face me, his eyes held an evil glint. He had a crazy look on his face. Just like that night ten years ago. My family and I were celebrating my seventh birthday. My brother could not be found that day, but my parents and I still had a great time. Brother never appeared again. It became great for the rest of us though. He had always been a problem child. Violent to everyone, we later learnt that his girlfriend had dumped him. We acted like we were concerned but we really did not care.

Later that same year on New Year's Eve however, brother returned. It was late at night when we heard a knock on the door. Father went to open it, but he never returned to the living room. Mother and I called out to him but there was no answer. We grew worried and mother went to find him. She found father. He was sprawled across the floor. Someone had shot father in the forehead and blood was gushing from the wound. He had died instantly. The dark red liquid flowed down his face and stained the carpet, but that was not what mother was staring at. There was brother; standing at our doorway looking at her like a predator would his prey.

"Kimichi! Quick! Hide yourself!" Mother turned to yell at me. I was hidden in the dark and watched as brother raised his pistol to silent mother, forever. I was young and could not understand. I was confused and frightened. I tried to move but could not. The gunshot and mother's ear-piercing scream was the last thing I heard before I fainted. Lucky for me, brother did not find me.

I knew I couldn't hide forever and now, here he is, the man who killed my family. I knew how the night was going to end, but I looked about the room and saw the many faces of my friends and classmates, devastated with the thought of having dragged innocent people into this personal matter. I awoke from my reverie with a start. Now brother was standing right in front of me, staring me down like I was a meat to be sliced, diced and eaten for dinner.

I forced myself to look into his piercing sapphire eyes. As emerald met sapphire, I broke the silence: "Ki-Kimiku," I had not finished my sentence when he gave me a solid backhand. I flew backwards into the wall. My head was spinning as he advanced towards me. "Do not call me that!" he screamed at me. I looked up at him. He must have seen the fear in my eyes because he started smirking.

Another man was at the doorway now. Nobody noticed him until he thrust his dagger into one of the poor girl's back. She let out a blood curdling scream which turned into a gurgle as she choked on her own blood. "My dear baby sister, you know what's going to happen if you do not cooperate right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im not that good at writing... gimme a break. leave a review i guess...


End file.
